1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC servo drive, especially to a three-in-one AC servo drive.
2. Description of Prior Art
The current multi-axes control system is a centralized system with a main console. The main console controls servo drive to control linear/circular interpolation movement of servo motors through conventional wiring or high speed communication.
The AC servo motor is generally used for machine with more than three axes or multi-axes system. The AC servo motor is designed to have a servo drive connected to a motor, or a servo drive connected to a plurality of motors in a one-to-many design. The later is an expandable modularized design wherein the power units for the motors are expanded when more motors are to be connected. However, the wiring and assembling time do not gain advantage in efficiency and cost down.